Mikey's prank
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Mikey had always liked to make jokes. But not everything he says is a joke... I do not own TMNT. Already 4.730 readers! :) A huge thanks to everyone who stayed with me through this entire story :D It really means a lot to me :) Next story is up! :D Check the poll on my profile :)
1. Skateboarding

Mikey had always been the prankster of the family. He was the one who could make you smile, even when you were crying. He always seemed to know what to say just to cheer you up. But sometimes, things got out of hand…

One day, Mikey was bored. Dangerous situation: when he is bored, he goes to others to help him not being bored. And if they don't want to play (Raph) or are too busy with something else (Don and Leo), he finds something to do for himself…  
Most common result: not good…

So, after Mikey went to check with all of his brothers to see if anyone wanted to do something with him, he decided to go into the sewers to skate a little. This was an excellent way to stop being bored and to lose some of his eternal energy at the same time. He went to Donnie to tell what he was going to do and he took off.

He just loved skateboarding. He felt so free, like he could do anything! Sometimes, he actually believed that he could fly… Then he fell and realised that gravity was still stronger than him.

The second Mikey left, the three left over turtles gave a collected sigh. It gave such a peace and rest. Everyone could concentrate on what he was doing. While Don was working on his laptop on a new upgrade, Leo and Raph were training together in the dojo.  
'It's nice to have Mikey out for a while', Raph said when they took a break 'Otherwise you never get some silence around here' 'That's true', Leo agreed 'but not for too long. When Mikey is gone for too long, it becomes a little… too quiet.' Raph nodded and went to the living room to watch some TV. Leo just went to the lab to see if Donnie needed any help.

In the meantime, Mikey was having a great time. He loved doing tricks he had learned from Raph and Leo. But now, he was just inventing his own tricks. After an hour, he stopped to catch his breath. When he looked around, he tried to find out where exactly he was in the sewers.  
Once he knew, he continued to his favourite part. It was quiet a distance from the lair, but to Mikey, it was worth the walk.  
The tunnels were so smooth, you could not only use them as a half pipe, but you could even make complete loops if you wanted. In other tunnels, the walls had little holes in them. You could fall and hurt yourself pretty badly (Mikey knew from experience…)  
Once he arrived, he smiled and started to make some loops. This was his little secret, he had never told any of his brothers about this place. He doubted if they had ever found this place themselves. For one time, he knew something the other didn't. While he was making some loops, he heard a strange sound.  
It sounded like cracking….  
WAIT A MINUTE!

Mikey stopped and looked at the ceiling: it started to break! _How is that even possible?_ Mikey thought. But he didn't get a lot of time to think about it. Two second later, the ceiling fell down on him. He still had time though for one last thought: _Ow shell! _

It had been two hours since Mikey had left the lair. Raph and Leo had been watching TV while Donnie had been pacing trough the lair with his shellcell in his hand. 'Don', Raph said after a while 'if you don't stay still I will make you!' Don stopped and gave his brother an irritated look. 'Well, excuse me for worrying about Mikey!' He replied. Leo walked over to Donnie and put his hand on his shoulder 'You know him, he probably just forgot about the time. I'm sure he will walk right through the door any moment now'. Donnie looked at Leo: 'you're probably right. But there is something not completely right about this' 'Leo's right', Raph joined in 'you know Mikey. And even if there are trouble, he's a ninja. He can take care of himself'

But the moments became minutes, and the minutes became hours. And still no sign of Mikey.

Everyone was worried and shared the same thought. But it was Raph who said it out loud:'Where the heck is Mikey?'

**Author's note: Hi!**

**If you're still reading this: thanks a lot! I know the beginning isn't very good, but it will improve as the story goes on. I'm still open to suggestions and reviews. Also all of your questions are welcome! :D **


	2. Dark

Mikey's POV

_Aw! Why does my head hurt? Oh yea, I remember: the tunnel fell down on me!  
_I sighed and tried to sit up. Once I tried, I realised there was something on my back. When I looked around, I saw a piece of concrete holding me down. _Man! Why does this always happen to me! _I tried to get it off, but it didn't work out. _Why isn't Raph here to pull it off? Or Donnie to think of a way to get this off of me? Or even Leo… just to comfort me. I'm panicking!..._

I tried to stay calm. If there was something I had learned for the past 15 years, it was that you always should try to stay calm and never panic. Although I was having some trouble with that at the moment.

Suddenly I realised I could call my brothers to get here! But when I tried to get to my T-phone, I couldn't reach it. It was in my belt pressed under the concrete. I sighed again. _I don't think this can get any worse…_

Back at the lair

'Guys, stay calm!' Raph said 'We know Mikey! Why are you so concerned?'  
Don and Leo stopped pacing and looked at Raph: 'Because we know Mikey!'  
Raph thought for a moment and then started panicking to.  
Mikey was good at two things: pranks and getting into trouble.  
'Where could he have gone?' Leo wondered.  
Donnie thought for a moment: 'He said he went skateboarding. But that could be anywhere! The sewers go through the entire city of New York!' Raph sighed: 'Where do we start?'

There was nothing but silence for a moment, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
Then, Donnie spoke up: 'Has any of us actually thought of just calling him?' Leo and Raph looked at Donnie with big eyes and then hit themselves on the head. 'No, we haven't' Leo admitted 'wow, we must really be freaking out if we didn't even think of something that simple!'  
'I bet he will pick up and just say that he forgot about the time' Raph said.

Donnie tried to call him, but the phone kept ringing 'you should be glad that you didn't bet for money… He isn't answering'  
'But he always answers!' Raph said 'even in the middle of a fight, I have seen him picking up his phone and just chatting with April about the weather!' 'I know', Don said 'So this… is bad'

Mikey's POV

I heard my phone ringing, but couldn't reach it. _That must be my brothers. How long since I left the lair? Must be some time if they start worrying about me. _The phone stopped ringing. _Great… Once I'm home, I'm going to get the lecture of my life from Leo…  
_After these thoughts, I went back to figuring out how I should get out of this.

It was really dark, so I could barely even see the concrete. Probably, the light that was fastened in the ceiling must have fell down as well. _Wish I wasn't so afraid of the dark… _

I can handle the dark. Dark as in 'I'm in my bed and I just turned off the light'-dark. This wasn't just that kind of dark, this was the 'It's so freakin' dark I can't even see my own hands if I hold them in front of my face'-dark.

Then I got an idea: I tried to get on my knees instead of just flat on my legs. I have never been so happy that something as simple as that worked out. Then I put all the strength I had in my entire body under it and tried to push the concrete up. After a couple times of trying, it worked!

The concrete fell off of my back and I fell on my knees. _I never thought concrete was that heavy! _It took some time for me to regain my breath. Then I took my T-phone while praying that it still worked. Once I touched the screen, the little light popped on. My heart made a little jump of joy!

First, I used the light to have a good look at where I was. There were pieces of concrete everywhere on the ground. But then I became desperate. When I looked at the entrance of the tunnel, I saw there was debris blocking my way. I was trapped!

I hoped that I could reach my brothers. I first tried Donnie's number, because he had called me himself, I had seen. I was so happy that I heard his phone ringing. 'MIKEY!' Don yelled through the phone 'WHERE ARE YOU!?' I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'It's nice to know I'm missed' I answered teasingly. 'Stop it, Mike!' I heard Raph saying 'This better not be another prank!'

I sighed again 'Not everything I do is a prank, Raph' 'Then where the shell are you?!'  
'I'm trapped in a tunnel that only I know that exists, because I was too proud of it to tell you guys. I was making some loops when the ceiling fell down. Some concrete fell on me and I was stuck for a little while. But now I'm free! But there is debris blocking the entrance, so I can't get out!' One he heard himself say it, he realised how stupid his explanation sounded. Clearly his brothers heard it to.

'Mikey, stop it! We were really worried about you!' Leo said a little angry 'And I don't think it's acceptable if you play pranks on us like this!' 'Yeah', Raph agreed 'How stupid do you think we are? And don't even think about answering that question!'

Mikey could feel the despair rising in his chest. His brothers didn't believe him… He wasn't going to be rescued… When the line went dead, Mikey could feel the tears stinging in his eyes.  
_Wait, Donnie didn't say a thing.  
Maybe he believes me!  
Maybe he will track down my phone and get me out! _

_Please Donnie, for once in your life, believe me!  
Please…_

After that, I just started crying. While silently sobbing, there was only one thought in my mind: 'Someone get me out of the dark…'

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support! It's really fun to read all those reviews! I'm really grateful :D I'm open to suggestions or comments. Keep reading and reviewing please!  
And thanks to Elleke hihi for some suggestions used in this chapter ;) **


	3. Thoughts

Donnie's POV

I tried calling Mikey, but he didn't pick up his Phone. My heart skipped a beat or two. He always pickes up his phone! But not this time. When I told this to Raph, his face grew even more worried. We both knew that Mikey always answers his phone, even in the middle of the night (although the grammatical level of conversation probably won't be very high).

When about 5 minutes later my phone ringed, I almost dropped it from suprise. I hadn't expected anybody to call me. When I saw Mikey's picture on the screen I picked up and yelled his name. I couldn't control myself, I was just so happy that nothing terrible had happened to him.  
His remark on my concern comforted me a little bit. If he was able to make jokes, he was probably okay. I put the phone on the speaker. Then Raph and Leo took over.

I admit, Mikey's explanation seemed completely and utterly crazy. But then again, it's Mikey we're talking about!  
But Leo and Raph weren't thinking the same thing as me.

'Mikey, stop it! We were really worried about you!' Leo said a little angry 'And I don't think it's acceptable if you play pranks on us like this!' I wanted to interfere and help Mikey on this one, but Raph was faster to talk then me.  
Yeah', Raph agreed 'How stupid do you think we are? And don't even think about answering that question!' Normally, both me and Mikey would have laughed at that last part. But I was to busy trying to think of where Mikey could be. It took me a while to notice that also Mikey wasn't saying a thing. It was very rare that Mikey was quiet. And when he was quiet, that wasn't a good sign.

Raph took the phone from my hand and hung up. 'Man, what a stupid prank! Scaring us like that and then just coming up with such a lame story!' Raph kept going. Once he started, he went on until all of his frustrations were out. Also Leo was still complaining about the stupidity of both the prank and Mikey himself.

All I did was sit on the couch while staring at my T-phone. I couldn't explain it, but something told me that for once Mikey wasn't joking around. There had been something in his voice that I had almost never heard there before. A sort of panic, desperately trying to conceal it. But I saw through that.  
I always had.

Since we were kids, our family had been very close. We loved each other. But there had always been teams: Leo and Raph (the 'tough guys') and me and Mikey (the 'nice guys'). Of course, we switched sometimes and of course we argued. But those original teams kept coming back.  
This had led to the fact that everyone knew his 'partner' the best, just because they had spent the most time together. And I knew that Mikey kept his cool. Except when the situation was too big for him to handle.

Like now. I stood up. I believed Mikey when he said that not everything he does is a joke. He could be serious if he really wanted or needed to.  
'Guys, I'm going to trace Mikey's phone' I said suddenly. Leo and Raph stopped ranting and turned to me. The startled expressions would have been hilarious if the situation had been different. There was nothing but silence for a moment. Then Raph spoke up: 'Why? To get him home so we can give him a lecture and or beat down?' He smirked a little at that last part. Sometimes, the thoughts of my tough brother really scared me. But now, I had more important things to do.  
'No', I answered 'Because I think he was serious' Both Raph and Leo were quiet. Then they looked at each other and burst out in laughter. 'Mikey? Serious?' Leo could barely talk during the laughing, but I could still understand what he said. 'And I thought Mikey was the funny guy in this family', Raph added with tears of laughter in his eyes.

I turned my back on them and walked to my lab. If they weren't going to help me to get my little brother back, then: fine.

But I wasn't going to give up so easily!

**Author's note: Thanks a lot for reading!  
You already know what I'm going to say, but I'll just repeat it: review, keep reading and send me a message if you have a suggestion, a question or just something to say :)**


	4. Tracking

Mikey's POV

When I looked at my T-phone, I saw that it had been an hour since I had called Donnie.  
I was so scared that I would be stuck here forever. Raph and Leo has sounded furious.  
Only Donnie hadn't said a thing at all. Which is a little strange, because most of time he likes talking about science stuff (although no one understands a word of it).

So my only hope was that Don wasn't angry and that he would come and get me. But even if he was able to track me down, how was he going to get me out of here? He is a genius, but… rocks aren't going to move because you can build a computer out of junk. No, you need muscles to do that. And for that, he needed Leo and Raph. But since they were angry…

I fought against my tears, but it didn't work. I didn't care anymore. Nobody was around anyway.  
I started sobbing a little. I already had tried finding the other end of the tunnel, but there was nothing but dirt. Clearly this tunnel wasn't completed probably due to some kind of mistake from the engineers. So I went back to be beginning and tried to get myself out. But no matter how hard I pulled or pushed, not a single rock moved. I went back to sitting against the wall and continued crying. I didn't feel like doing anything else. What else could I do?

I love being a turtle, you know. But there is also a disadvantage: turtles are reptiles.  
Meaning: we are cold-blooded. And I was already starting to get cold…  
I pulled my legs a little closer and put my arms around them. 'Please Donnie, get here fast…'

Donnie's POV

Of course, on the one day in a year I need my computer to work properly… It won't work properly. 'Come on!' I yelled 'Just function!' Normally, I am a very calm and kind turtle. But not if I'm stressed. And believe me when I tell you: if your little brother is probably in a huge mess and your two big brothers won't cooperate so the entire life of your little brother is in your hands… It gives you stress!

It was already taking half an hour for my computer to track down Mikey's T-phone. But it was stuck at 54% of loading. I hit my computer. 55%. I smiled a little. It's funny how I'm the techno guy, but 98% of the technological defects in life can be solved by hitting the device (slightly).

At that moment, Leo and Raph walked in. I didn't move but just kept staring at the computer screen. 'Hey', Raph asked 'Watcha doin'?'  
I sighed. How is it that everyone asks that question when the answer is so obvious?!  
'Can't you see that? I'm painting a copy of the Mona Lisa!' Raph burst out in laughter 'Dude, you are so turning into the less annoying version of Mikey!' I turned around and glared at him.  
He stopped laughing immediately.  
Leo watched me a little scared: 'Why so sensitive, Donnie?' I turned back to look at the screen. This computer is extremely slow and I'm worried about Mikey'  
'Come on!' Raph said 'he's just pulling another prank! Let it go already'  
'No!' I answered while jumping to my feet 'I won't let it go! My instincts tell me that Mikey is in a serious mess. So I am going to find him! And if you two won't help, then I will just do it myself!'  
I sat back down and looked at the screen. 100%. Finally!  
I got the coordinates and inserted into my own T-phone. I turned my GPS on and I took off.

Just when I wanted to walk out of the lair, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Leo and Raph standing right behind me with their weapons. 'Look Don', Leo started 'We don't trust Mikey on this one. I mean, he has pulled of so many already! But… If you are convinced that Mikey is really in trouble… Than we believe you' I smiled. They knew I wouldn't start yelling without a reason. I'm not Raph or anything! 'So, we go with you' Leo continued 'If he really is in a huge mess like you say, then he needs all the help he can get!'

I smiled 'Thanks, guys'. I got two broad smiled in reply. And the three of us took off, following the direction my T-phone was showing.  
While running, there was one thing going through my mind: _I hope I'm not too late! _

**Author's note: Hi, still thanks a lot for reading! Check out my other stories to if you like this one.  
About that 98% of the technological defects: somebody once told me that and I kept remembering that. Is it true? I don't know. Probably not. But I just liked the idea. :D**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Suggestions are welcome. **


	5. Rescue (?)

Mikey's POV

_What I would give for something to eat… Anything at all!  
_According to my T-phone, it had been 3 hours since I had called Donnie.  
I was already freezing, but now my stomach started to complain as well.  
Then, I heard a strange sound. _My brothers? _I wondered _Could it be? _  
But then the sound was gone. It was deadly silent. And I can't stand silence!  
I was raised in New York in the sewers! There was always some sound there. Water dripping, car's driving, Raph's punching, Leo's sounds while meditating, Donnie's noise when he was working on an invention…

I really missed my brothers!  
I pulled up my legs a little more and curled up in a little ball. Good thing Donnie taught me that's a good position to keep yourself warm.  
_Well, look at that! Clearly I have remembered something Donnie said! He knows everything…_

_Hopefully also how to get me out of here…_

Donnie's POV

We had been running on top speed for about an hour and we were exhausted. So Leo stopped and sat down. Also Raph fell to his knees. 'I'm sorry Don', Leo said 'but I can't go on at the moment' Raph agreed 'It won't help Mikey if his rescuers are too tired to help him' I shared their opinion, but I couldn't sit down. Every 30 seconds, I would ask to move on.

After 5 minutes of panting, we (finally!) continued. When we reached he spot my T-phone had send us to, we looked around.  
There was nothing there! Just a pile of rocks right ahead of us.  
'See!', Rap said 'Mikey tricked us again! He isn't even here! Although I don't know how he got to fool Don's computer…' Leo looked around and then agreed with Raph: 'I'm sorry Don, but I think Raph is right. I mean, if Mikey is here, why don't we see him?'

I let my shoulders drop. I had really thought that I would be right on this one. Clearly not.

'I'm heading back home', Leo announced. 'Me to' Raph said 'you comin' braniac?'  
I looked at them and then back at the rocks in front of me. Then I sighed: 'you guys go ahead, I'll catch up.' 'Whatever!' Raph said and he and Leo left.

I sat down against the wall and looked at my T-phone. _I could just call him and yell at him. But what should I say? _  
After some pondering, I decided to call him anyway. But he didn't pick up. _The battery didn't die, because it's ringing. So why won't he pick up?! _

Mikey's POV

I heard my T-phone ringing somewhere in my belt. But I was too cold to actually reach out for it.  
Also I didn't really have the strength for it. So I just held myself and prayed that someone would find me before I died.  
_And even If I do, who would notice? My brothers are glad if I'm out of the lair. They think I don't notice that… but I do. I'm too noisy, too energetic, too annoying…  
_I started crying again. Very silently. _I am going to die here and nobody will care at all… _

After that, there was nothing but the depths of unconsciousness. 

Donnie's POV

I kept calling him for about 10 minutes, but he still hadn't answered his phone. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a soft sound. It sounded like Mikey's ringtone. I stood up and walked over to the rocks. It seemed to come from behind them. But… That's not possible. Right?

Quickly, I checked the map of the sewers. I was right! Behind those rocks, the tunnels still continued for a little bit. Then, realization hit me…

'MIKEY!' I yelled with all the power I had. No reaction.  
I wasn't sure if he really was in there. But I didn't want to take any risks. I started pulling away rocks without disrupting the structure of the pile. I didn't want to get buried under concrete.

After what felt like an eternity, I got through the pile. I created a hole about the size of my shell. When I looked through it, it was pitch-black. I used my T-phone to create some light. I had almost given up my search, when I saw something green lying against the wall.

I crawled through the hole and walked over to the thing. The closer I got, the more my suspicion grew. When I had reached it and turned around, I looked straight into the unconscious face of my little brother.  
'MIKEY!' I yelled again while shaking his shoulder. No reaction. 'Ow shell!' I muttered under my breath as I called Leo on his T-phone. He picked almost immediately: 'Hi Don, we're almost…' 'Leo! I interrupted him 'you have to get back here NOW! I found Mikey and I need you guys here ' I hung up. Leo would be mad for interrupting him and not explaining the situation. But it didn't matter. What mattered was the life of my brother.  
And from the looks of it, I was going to need all the help I could get to bring Mikey back to us…

**Author's note: Hi! I know this is a little depressing, but it will get better! Thanks for reading! :D**

**If you like this, you might would want to check out my other stories:  
s/9780152/1/Donnie-s-fall  
TMNT**

** s/9859653/1/Changes  
Sherlock (I know, something completely different than this one. But you don't know if you like it before you try… ;) )**


	6. Hypothermia

Leo's POV

We were almost at the lair when Donnie called us. Before I could even say where we were, he started yelling that we had to get back to him because he had found Mikey. But before I could ask anything, he hung up. I turned to Raph to explain the situation, but clearly he had heard Donnie through the phone. 'Come one, then!' He said and we took off as fast as we could.

When he arrived at the place where we had seen Donnie the last, he was nowhere to be seen. 'Great', Raph said 'Now we lost both of our younger brothers! This day just keeps getting better and better!'  
Then I noticed an opening in the rocks. There was a voice coming out of it. 'Come on, little bro! Don't make me tell the others about this!' DONNIE!

'Donnie!' I yelled while climbing through the hole. Raph was short behind. Donnie looked around and then back to the thing lying in front of him. When I took a closer look, I saw that 'the thing' was in fact Mikey! Also Raph seemed to notice that. 'MIKEY' he yelled. He put himself next to Donnie on the ground 'What happened?' 'I don't know', Donnie said 'I found him here like this. We can hear the explanation later. Now we just have to get him out of here and back to the lair'

We all agreed. When I reached out to take Mikey's arm, I pulled back immediately. He was freezing cold! 'Donnie, why is he so cold?' I asked afraid. He turned to me when he answered: 'hypothermia, that's why we have to be so fast'  
In a matter of seconds, Mikey was lifted by me and Raph. Donnie climbed through the hole and then took Mikey from us. Donnie had placed Mikey on his back by now and was waiting impatiently for us. 'Shouldn't I carry him?' Raph asked 'I'm stronger' 'Yes', Donnie replied 'but you were also one of his brothers who didn't believe him when he told you he was in trouble!'

Raph looked ashamed and so did I. Now we saw how wrong we had been. And we felt terrible about it.  
We ran and ran until we almost had reached the lair. Then me and Raph started to walk, we were completely out of breath and about to fall down. But Donnie kept running, although his condition was less than ours. _Wow, he must really be worried. _I took a deep breath and continued running. A little after I heard Raph panting right behind me. I smiled a little.

Once we had arrived at the lair, we looked for Donnie. He was already in his lab trying to get Mikey to wake up. We were doubting whether or not we should go in or wait here. At that moment, master Splinter walked into the living room. 'What is all this commotion about?', he asked.

I looked at Raph, but he was looking at the ground. _It's stupid being the big brother! _So I explained the entire situation. From Mikey's skateboarding to the phone call to Donnie calling us. 'And now we are here waiting for Donnie to give us some more info on Mikey's condition' I concluded.  
Sensei had been quiet the entire time except for some sounds to show he understood everything.

Master Splinter wanted to say something, but before he could we heard the door of Donnie's lab opening. In the door opening a very pale and tired looking Donnie. He was holding on to the door and tried to look strong. But the three of us could see that he was about to fall down from exhaustion. When his legs started to tremble I ran to him and grabbed his arm right on time.  
I pulled his arm over my shoulder and helped him to stay straight up.

He looked at me and smiled. Raph and Splinter had joined us by now. 'Well, braniac? How's he doing?' Raph asked. Don took a moment to breath properly and to regain his strength. But Raph didn't want to wait so long. 'ANSWER ME!' He yelled as he pushed him both me and Donnie on the floor. 'RAPHAEL!' Splinter yelled. He grabbed Raph's arm before he could hit us.  
Raph looked at Splinter and then at us. The anger on his face faded quickly into guilt and sadness. 'I'm… sorry' he said silently 'I guess it's just the worry talking…'  
Splinter nodded in understanding.

I got up and then pulled Donnie to is feet. Raph took his other arm. When he was back to his feet, Raph supported him a little. 'Well', he asked 'how is Mikey doing?' 'His condition is stable, but he's still unconscious. But his temperature is rising and he hasn't got any injuries more serious than a couple of bruises'  
We looked at each other and nodded.

Splinter went to his room to 'meditate over it'. I walked over to the couch with Raph supporting Don right behind me. Raph first put Don down and then he sat down himself. Now we could do nothing but wait and hope that Mikey would be okay.

So we waited…

And waited…

And waited…

**Author's note: Thanks for the hundreds of readers! It really means a lot to me knowing that so many people like what I do! **

**Same as always, but I'll repeat it anyway: read, review and send me a PM if you have any suggestion for this story or my other story. If you haven't read it yet, go to my profile and click through to the story '**_**Changes'**_**. I hope you like it as well! **


	7. Emotional

Another hour had passed and Mikey still hadn't shown any sign of consciousness.  
At that moment, Raph had had enough of it. He stood up and walked over to the lab. He was starting to fear that his little brother might never wake up. And if that really happened, he didn't want to continue life knowing that he didn't say the things he had wanted to say.

Once in the lab, he took a chair and put it next to the bed. Mikey was a little pale and didn't move at all. The only sign he was alive was the rising of his chest.  
'Hey, little bro', Raph started. If was a little weird, talking to someone who maybe couldn't even hear him. But it was worth a try. So he continued: 'This is a little weird, but I'm still gonna do it. There are some things that I want to tell you. First of all, I'm sorry that I'm such a jerk most of the time. I' always angry and aggressive. But I can't help that. It's just who I am. And I think it's wonderful that you guys haven't kicked me out of the lair yet.' He couldn't help but laugh a little at that 'And secondly, I need you to know that although I am constantly bullying and mocking you… You're my little brother and I wouldn't know what to do without you… Please get through this! I'm sorry I didn't believe at first. You just have to wake up, man! Please, for me… for all of us… ' He had gotten tears in his eyes after that, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't a weakling!

When he heard the door squeaking, Raph jumped up and turned around. Leo was standing in the doorway. 'Hi', Leo said 'I was just checking if you were alright'  
Raph nodded: 'I… I'm going to the dojo'. And he walked past Leo to get out some of his frustration on a training dummy.

So Leo sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at Mikey. _He shouldn't lie so still _'Hey Mikey. It's me. Leonardo. Just here to tell you that… we need you. We need your laughter, your eternal smile and yes, even your pranks' Then, Leo was quiet for a little bit, trying to find the right words.  
'I can't tell you how terrible I feel for not believing you. I should have trusted you enough to know that you wouldn't make something like that up. But you will be okay. I know you will be. You have to be…' Leo closed his eyes. He felt a tear rolling from his right eye to his check to fall down on his hand. 'Please, Michelangelo… I love you, little brother…' After that, Leo stood up and walked to his room. He couldn't see his brother lying there like that.

When Donnie saw Leo walking out of the lab, he waited a little and then went in himself.

He looked at his orange brother. Orange, the color of happiness and joy. But now he was lying on the infirmary bed, completely still and silent. Don walked over to him and kneeled next to the bed.  
'Hello Mikey. Donnie here. I don't know if you can hear me. But at least I can try… I know you sometimes feel like we don't want you around. The others don't notice it, they're too busy fighting all the time. But I notice it. That little sad spark in your eyes says it all. But we do want you around. Okay, maybe not the entire time. We also like some peace and quiet. But, after an hour, that becomes boring. And I hate being bored! So,… I beg you: keep fighting! You are so strong! You have more talent than the three of us combined! I train hours for something you can do immediately. I you don't even think about it! And at a moment like that, I am so incredibly proud that I am your brother…' Don took a moment after that to get himself together. There was still something he wanted to say and he didn't want to face Mikey while crying.  
Then he continued: 'I believed you from the moment that you called me. I always knew you better then Raph or Leo. But I should have tried to reach you earlier. If I had traced your T-phone earlier. If I had only called you before the ceiling had collapsed. Of if I had just played with you to begin with… If, if, if,… If I had just been a better big brother… None of this would have happened…'  
Then he completely broke down. He didn't care anymore who heard or saw him. His little brother was dying and he felt like it was all his fault, even though a little voice in the back of his head said it wasn't. But it wasn't nearly strong enough to have any influence over him.

Raph and Leo came running to the lab when they heard Don crying. They feared the worst…  
When they still saw Mikey's chest rising, they were relieved. But when they saw Donnie crying on Mikey's bed, they were concerned again. Donnie rarely cried… What was wrong?

Raph walked over to Donnie and put a hand on his shoulder: 'Hey, what's wrong?' Don looked up at his brother and cried even harder. Leo ran over to Don and kneeled next to him. Also Raph kneeled now. 'He will be okay', Leo said, although he wasn't entirely sure himself.  
Then, he pulled Donnie into a hug. Donnie just kept sobbing. Now Raph also joined to the group hug.

The three of them were so caught up in their own emotions, that they didn't notice the change in Mikey's condition…

**Author's note: CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry, I like writing cliffhangers ;) Read, review and promote if you like it! :D Sorry for another sad chapter :'( **


	8. Change of situation

**Author's note: Hi. Extremely sorry for the extreme late update! But I had a lot of schoolwork… Anyway, here's the next chapter. Maybe it's better If you read 7 again before you read this one, it's Mikey's POV from the entire situation. I know, again a little sad. But it gets better! Enjoy! **

Mikey's POV

I'm cold! And hungry! And thirsty! And lonely…  
Then, I hear voices. Vaguely, but there is someone. He yells my name. It sounds a little like Donnie…  
Maybe he did find me after all!

Then, nothing but black. The next thing I know is that I'm warm again. I don't know why, but it's nice.  
I hear someone walking up to me and moving a chair. Then, someone starts talking to me.

Raph? Yes, that's definitely Raph…  
But what is he saying? That's not true! He's not a jerk! I want to tell him, but I'm not able to. My body won't move at all. So I give up and try to continue listening.  
He wouldn't know what to do without me? So sweet! I'm so gonna hug him for that once I'm able to.  
No Raphie, don't cry! I wouldn't believe myself either when I said that… Please, don't cry…

Then, Leo's voice. Asking if Raph is ok. Then, Raph leaves and Leo sits down. I'm curious what he's gonna say…  
You don't need me… I'm nothing but trouble. Don't feel bad about yourself, Leo!

Note to self: give Rap and Leo a big hug once you can

Then, it was silent.  
After half a minute, someone else walked in. But this time, I felt the bed move. Must be leaning on my bed then… That's Donnie.  
How did you know that I feel that way? Ok, now I need a hug… You think I have talent? Really? Wow… Didn't see that one coming… What the shell is he saying?! He's the best big brother I can imagine! He doesn't lecture me or hit me… He just lets me hang around his lab whenever I'm bored…  
What, is Donnie crying? But he never cries! Ever! Wow, he really must feel terrible…

I hear my other brothers run to Donnie. They must have heard him crying.

Ok, I can't stand this anymore! I have got to wake up!

Nobody's POV

When Mikey opened his eyes, there was nothing but a very bright light. When he could see again, he saw his older brothers in a group hug on the ground while Donnie was crying his heart out. Raph and Leo tried to stay strong, but failed miserably.  
Mikey felt his heart breaking… He couldn't stand seeing his brothers sad, mostly not when he was the cause. So he tried to cheer everybody up: 'Hey, is there still room for me to join in?'

The three brothers on the ground jumped up from surprise and looked at Mikey, who was sitting up by now. It took a moment before they recovered from the shock.  
Then, Leo ran to Mike and pulled him into a hug. A little after that, Raph joined in to. Donnie stayed put in the middle of the room. Although it was clear that Mikey would be okay, he still couldn't shake the feeling of that he had failed as his brother.

Mikey noticed it to. He let go of Raph and Leo and swept his legs over the edge of the bed. 'Donnie?', he asked with his sweetest voice 'Hug?' he stretched out his arms like a baby when he wanted to be held.  
Donnie looked at Mikey and smiled: 'Sure' He walked over and hugged his little brother.  
While hugging, Mikey whispered in his ear: 'Don't ever dare to say again that you're a bad big brother. You're the best that I can imagine!'  
After hearing this, Donnie pulled Mikey even closer. Now, Raph and Leo joined in to.

After some time, everyone let go. Donnie put himself on the bed next to Mikey Leo claimed the chair and Raph went to the kitchen to get another one. Once, everyone was seated, Mike started talking: 'First of all I heard what all of you said to me. And I would like to reply to that. I don't see you as a jerk, Raph You're strong and maybe a little hot-headed, but a jerk? Never!' Then, he turned to Leo: 'You don't need me around, Leo… But it's nice to know you like having me around… well, most of the time anyway'. All of the brothers started laughing at this. 'And in general', Mikey continued 'I don't think of any of you as a bad brother. I love you guys! Don't feel guilty, please?' When his brothers started arguing about it, Mikey put on his puppy eyes and the others had to promise that they would try to let it go.

After half an hour, Mikey was exhausted and Donnie made Leo and Raph leave. 'I want to keep you in my lab for today. Just to be sure there will be no complications' Donnie explained to Mikey. Mikey nodded.  
When Don walked over to the door, Mikey called him back in. 'Don?', he asked 'Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone…'  
Don smiled at his little brother. _Just like when we were kids… _'Sure Mikey, I will stay here. Promise'.  
Mikey smiled: 'Thanks Don'

Then, Mikey went back to sleep while Donnie picked a book from his shelf and put himself down in the chair next to the bed.

Mikey hadn't slept so soundly in months. And all because he knew he wasn't alone anymore…

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Yes, there will be a couple more chapters, so suggestions are still welcome via PM. Also, review and keep reading! **


	9. Aftermath

When Mikey woke up again, he had no idea where he was. Completely disoriented he looked around the room and tried to get up. But because his legs were stuck in the blanket, he fell off of the bed.  
He fell to the ground with a thud.  
Donnie jumped up from his chair and ran over to Mikey: 'Calm down Mikey, you're safe! Everything is alright…' While talking, he was trying to release Mikey from the blanket. Which would have been easier if Mikey would have sat still…

Everything came back to Mikey: the collapsing ceiling, the cold, his brothers who came to his rescue, the talk they had and the promise Donnie had made to him.  
Once Mikey was free, he clung to his older brother for dear life. Donnie was surprised at this, but returned the hug. Then, he felt Mikey's shoulders shaking a little.  
'Hey, what's up?', Donnie asked worriedly 'did the fall hurt you?' Mikey didn't answer, but just shaked his head.  
Donnie kept thinking about what could make his sweet little brother cry out of nowhere. He went over the reasons of crying in his head: removing an irritation from the eye? No, definitely not. Physical pain? Maybe, but he denies it. Reducing stress? No… wait a minute…. Yes, of course!

Donnie looked down at Mikey and made him look at him: 'you were terrified when you got stuck, weren't you?' It was barely a question, more like a statement.  
At this, Mikey cried even harder and hugged his brother even more. Donnie just changed into a more comfortable sitting position, so his legs wouldn't fall asleep.

Leo and Raph came running to the lab. They had heard the thud followed by crying. They had gotten worried and came to look if there was anything wrong. They were more than a little surprised by what they saw.  
Raph ran over to his brothers on the floor without a second thought and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. He didn't say a thing, but just sat there next to them. _Sometimes, you don't need words to tell something_, he thought.  
Leo joined him a second later. He put himself next to Donnie and swung his arm over Mikey's shoulder. Also he stayed silent.

After about 10 minutes, Mikey stopped crying and let go of Donnie. He looked at all of his brothers and then smiled. The others smiled back for no apparent reason.  
Then, Mikey made a statement: 'I love you guys!' The others looked at each other with a big smile on their face. This was why they liked Mikey. Sometimes he could just be so sweet and make statements like this completely out of nowhere. Although probably he had a good reason for it, the others never got it.  
Leo replied in name off all of them: 'We love you to, little brother.' A small group hug followed, but was quickly interrupted by a sound at the door. When they looked around, they saw master Splinter standing there with a smile on his face: 'It is very nice to see all of my sons hugging instead of fighting for a change'

The four teenagers jumped up and walked away like nothing had happened. Splinter laughed at this. _Although there mutant turtles they're nothing but average teenager boys_, he thought.

Mikey went to the living room to watch some TV. Donnie motioned Leo and Raph to join him in the dojo. He himself ran a little to get there before they did.  
By the time Leo and Raph arrived, Donnie was standing in the middle of the dojo with his staff in his hand. 'Don?', Raph asked 'watcha gonna do with your staff?'  
But before Don answered he striked and hit both Leo and Raph on the head. 'And that's for not believing both me and Mikey', Don answered.

Leo and Raph were stunned. Because they weren't prepared at anything like this, they had both fallen down. Rubbing the back of their heads, they looked at each other and then back at Donnie who was back to smiling.  
'We're sorry Don', Leo said 'but you have to admit that it could have been a joke if the situation had been different' 'Exactly if the situation had been different', Don pointed out 'but it wasn't different. And all of us should have been there for Mikey when he needed us in the first place. So I think all of us are to blame. But we made a promise to Mikey and I am willing to keep that. So see this as my part of the guilt payed back.'

He smiled and reached out his hands to pull his brothers back to their feet. Leo and Raph looked at each other, winked and reached out to grab Don's hands. But instead of pulling themselves up, they pulled Don down so he fell right between them. 'And that's our part of the guilt' Raph laughed.  
Also Donnie started laughing. He jumped to his feet and then pulled the others up.

'Shall we go join Mikey?' Don asked 'I heard there was a good action movie on' 'Sounds good to me!' Raph answered before he ran to Mikey.

The brothers had a great night. Leo and Raph sat down in front of the couch with their back leaning into it. Don was sitting with his legs pulled up and Mikey was lying next to him with his head on Don's arm. _Just like when we were kids…_ Don thought  
Somewhere halfway the movie, Mikey had fallen asleep. The slight snoring sound had made the others notice. Raph smiled and got him a blanket. Donnie put his arm over Mikey's shoulder and pulled him a little closer.

When Master splinter walked into the living room the next morning, he found Mikey sleeping on Don's plastron with Don's head on Mikey's. Leo had fallen asleep with his head backwards against the couch. Raph was lying completely stretched out against Leo.  
Master Splinter smiled. _Just like _when_ they were kids…  
_

**Author's note: 3 things: 1: again sorry for a late update! I hate exams, but I need to do them…  
2: sorry for the fluff and tears at the same time. I just suddenly had inspiration.  
3: And a special thanks to both **_**Elleke hihi**_** and **_**Just call me J**_** for some ideas ;). **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 weeks later

Mikey's POV

The tension around my 'disappearance' had ceased about a week after. But my brothers are still more protective over me than before. It's annoying… and kind of sweet at the same time. They each have their own original way of 'protecting' me.

Leo gives me lectures all the time about what to do, and mostly what NOT to do.  
In a fight, he's always next to me. If there's even the slightest chance that I might get hit, he pushes me aside and attacks the person who wanted to hurt me. It's not like Leo to be so violent without a clear reason… But I know he only does it because he cares about me…

Raph never lets me leave the lair on my own anymore. If I just go out for a walk or to go skateboarding a little, he's always coming with me. It's nice to know he's concerned about me.  
When we're in a battle, he's in front of me. He tries to get any of the possible attackers to either flee or lose consciousness before they can reach me. It's nothing like Raph to be so worried about my well-being. But it's just his way of showing he cares…

And Donnie? He is being the big brother for a change. When two days after my accident I had a nightmare about it, he woke me up and comforted me. "I will always be here for you, Mikey. Whenever you need me", he said "never forget that…" I gave him a big hug after at.  
In the middle of the fight, Don is behind my back (well, shell technically). He takes all the hits that he knows I can't handle myself. When I somehow manage to get hurt (even with all of that protection around me, it happens), he's the one to (literally) pick me up and keep me safe. It is so like him to help me in the parts that he knows I can't deal with on my own.  
He is the one who knows exactly what I can and what I can't handle.  
And I think that's why we have always been the closest to each other, even though we're complete opposites.

The day I was okay again and I was going to watch some TV, the others didn't show up immediately. So I turned around and searched for them. I just managed to see Raph walking into the dojo. I was curious and went to see what they were up to. Thanks to my ninja skills I was able to watch them without their noticing.

So I heard and watched everything they did and said.  
I have to admit, I almost burst out in laughter when Don hit them with his staff. But his explanation made me smile even more. He wanted to shove his own feelings away to make me happy…  
Aww… sweet!  
I had to bite my tongue when Leo and Raph pulled Donnie on the floor.  
While Donnie pulled the others up, I ran to the TV and pretended I had been there the whole time. First, I was scared that they had noticed. But they acted completely casual, like nothing had happened.

That evening had been one of the best of my life. Even when I fell asleep early. I felt safe knowing that my brothers were around me. In my slumber, I could someone feel draping a blanket over me. Then I felt Donnie pulling me a little closer so my head was on his plastron. I had seldom felt safer.

When I woke up the next day, I saw that the others had fallen asleep on the sofa as well. Don's head was on mine, which made it hard for me to move. Not that I wanted to move, I was perfectly happy with my positioning at that moment.  
When I looked at the ground, I saw Leo and Raph sleeping. It took all of my willpower to not wake them and make a remark about how cute they looked. But I didn't. I didn't need them to try and kill me this fast after I was back home.

A little after I woke, Donnie started moving. He probably had felt me waking up. When he opened his eyes and saw that I was already awake he patted my head and stretched his arms. Then, he motioned me to follow him into the kitchen. We silently decided to let Leo and Raph sleep for a little longer.  
While I was making breakfast, Don just sat at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee in front of him.  
We didn't talk at all while eating… and it felt good. It reminded me of something Donnie once had told me: 'True friendship comes when the silence between 2 people is comfortable'  
I smiled. When Donnie asked me why, I explained it to him. "I'm flattered that you actually remember something I told you", he said with a smile. I poked him. I knew he couldn't help but start laughing when I did that. So I started tickling him even more. He fell off of his chair and couldn't stop laughing. I was also laughing by then. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Leo and Raph standing in the doorway and looking at us. After considering, they joined and soon everyone was fighting against everyone. After a serious amount of time, everyone was panting and still laughing a bit.

We looked at each other and smiled. Then, I got to my feet and pulled Don up. Raph helped Leo back up and we had breakfast together. Not the usual kind of breakfast with all of the annoying each other and only being half awake. We were nice to each other, didn't annoy each other (at least not on purpose) and we laughed about the silliest things.

"Doesn't this situation remind you guys of something?" Leo suddenly asked. We looked at each other and smiled. "It's just…" Raph started, but he didn't need to finish his sentence. The four of us completed the sentence together: "like when we were kids"  
We smiled at each other, knowing this moment wouldn't last for long.  
Probably, we would be fighting again by the afternoon. But right now, everything was the way it was supposed to be. And although I'm not as smart as Don and I don't remember a lot, I knew I would always remember that day as the day we didn't mind acting like a kid…

My name is Michelangelo and I am funny, a little wild and not very bright.  
But most important: I'm proud to be part of this family.

**Author's note: And that, my dear readers is the end of 'Mikey's prank'.  
I want to thank all of you for being so faithfull! :) I know it sometimes takes a while before I update, but you stayed with me anyway! Thank you:)**

**Also a very special thanks to everyone who posted reviews or gave me ideas on any possible way. :)**

**A new story will start soon, so keep an eye on my profile! If you still need something to do wile you wait for my next story, check out my previous one or my other one that I'm writing at the moment. You can find both of them on my profile. :)**

**So, have fun reading my other stories and I will see you next time!**

**Love  
Sweetheart91597 :)**


End file.
